List of bottle openers in chronological order
On this page you can find all the bottle openers in chronological order. You can also view the gallery to see all of them one next to the other. January 22/01/2019 - order from G.C. * Löwenbrau opener with blue wooden handle * 1982 - 2002 20 ans SNOP car shaped metal opener * Eine Idee Besser! Cassens multifunctional white plastic opener * Holsten-Bier opener with wooden handle * HERBERG De Brabantse Kluis cow-shaped plastic opener * Maritim Hotels opener and corkscrew * Blue plastic beer crate opener * Jerusalem souvenir opener with camel 26/01/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Metal opener with dome-like end and engraved instructions * Hirschquelle white plastic opener * COOP TEHNOMETAL opener with small dark red plastic handle * Grasoli opener with light brown plastic handle, wood imitation * S.C. POSTAVARUL TURISM S.A. white plastic opener with matching keychain * Apollinaris Selection transparent plastic opener * CITY POINT NÜRNBERG white plastic opener (fist) * Westmark multifunctional opener (Germany Pat.) * Adam and Eva corkscrew and opener set (black paint) * 75 years anniversary cork with built-in pouring system February 03/02/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Red metal bottle opener with can opener * Bottle opener with folding cork * VEER metal bottle opener with lion head (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Brass painted bottle opener with aboriginal head * Puma-shaped multifunctional opener 06/02/2019 - order from AliExpress * Wall mounted bottle opener with corkscrew 07/02/2019 - order from G.C. * Black plastic opener with old car and Gute Fahrt! inscription * UEFA Champions League 1992 red opener with speaker * Shirt-shaped white plastic opener with RABO inscription * Puntigamer Bier church key opener (coming soon) * König Pilsener microphone-shaped opener 11/02/2019 - trip to Miercurea Ciuc/Csíkszereda * Skoda metal keychain opener * Opel metal keychain opener * Round souvenir opener with Erdély inscription and coat of arms * Round souvenir opener from Miercurie Ciuc / Csíkszereda * Opener with small plain yellow handle * Bottle opener with long red plastic handle 15/02/2019 - gift from J.H. * LAM Foundation metal keychain opener 16/02/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Elisabethen-Quelle church key opener * Tucher church key opener * Schäffbräu church key opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Sielaff metal shark-shaped opener * Alfer aluminium bottle opener * AEG multifunctional white plastic opener * Gerhard Trautner und die CSU-Mannschaft white plastic opener (fist) * Mädchenrealschule Hensoltshöhe blue plastic opener (fist) * EMSA bottle opener with long white plastic handle * REWE white and black bottle opener and corkscrew * Atlas Copco disc grinder shaped plastic opener 18/02/2019 - order from AliExpress * Soccer ball shaped keychain opener * Glasses-shaped metal opener 20/02/2019 - gift from Zs.B. * Beer mug shaped opener with Zsolt inscription * Metalo Chim Brasov church key opener (ckF) (coming soon!) 26/02/2019 - Swiss second-hand shop * Warteck plastic bottle opener in the shape of a bottle March 08/03/2019 - order from V.M. * Orange Grolsch bottle cap shaped bottle opener with speaker * Pine Bay bottle cap shaped bottle opener 08/03/2019 - gift from E.H.Sz. * Red telephone box shaped metal souvenir opener 12/03/2019 - gift from K.B. * Football pattern white plastic baseball cap shaped bottle opener with whistle 16/03/2019 - ITC, Brașov *Gopo's little man (green) with ACR symbol, bottle opener *Metal opener with coat of arms of Switzerland in front of a blue background *Opener with man in traditional Greek costume (glazed) *Brass opener with owl/human head (ancient Greek style) *Woman figure holding the bottle opener *Timișoara Guban metal bottle opener 17/03/2019 - gift from L.B.1 *Set of two bottle openers with wooden handle *Tucher church key opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) *Niedermeyer's Gerätemietservice blue plastic opener (fist) *Bottle opener with elongated trapezoid shaped wooden handle 1 Váry Péter Jr.'s godfather, Váry Péter Sr.'s cousin 19/03/2019 - order from G.C. * Almdudler church key opener 20/03/2019 - gift from Zs.B. * St. Jan's Hospitaal heart-shaped metal bottle opener 26/03/2019 - shopping in Brașov * Parrot-shaped multifunctional opener * Beer bottle shaped plastic opener with DraCula sticker * Monopol Automatic old German metal bottle opener with can opener 27/03/2019 - gift from L.B. from Cluj Napoca/Kolozsvár * Golf club shaped metal bottle opener 31/03/2019 - gift from L.P.2 * AK KÄRNTEN yellow plastic opener (fist) * Shakespeare® blue plastic hand-shaped bottle opener with pointing finger 2 The cousin of Váry Péter Jr.'s mother 31/03/2019 - gift from mom from Debrecen, Hungary * Ruin Pubs Budapest (type 2) souvenir bottle opener * Set of man and woman in Hungarian folk costume, souvenir bottle opener April 01/04/2019 - order from AliExpress * Wall mounted Pepsi Cola bottle opener 02/04/2019 - Swiss second-hand shop * Warteck Bier/Bière Warteck opener with light blue plastic handle * Corkscrew with extension rail style pull out mechanism 04/04/2019 - gift from a bar in Covasna/Kovászna * Pepsi metal bottle opener with torsion spring mechanism 07/04/2019 - gift from L.B. from Poland * Poland white plastic bottle cap shaped bottle opener * WIELICZKA/POLAND souvenir metal bottle opener with dwarf 13/04/2019 - shopping in Brașov * VEER metal bottle opener with lion head, in near-perfect condition, meaning that the old one will be replaced with this one (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Bottlepull dark blue plastic multifunctional bottle opener * 3-in-1 red metal multifunctional bottle opener with flashlight 14/04/2019. - souvenir opener from Eisenstadt/Kismarton * Board shaped big wooden opener with lavender pattern 18/04/2019 - shopping in Brașov * Translucent purple plastic bottle opener with checkered pattern 28/04/2019 - gift from H.B. * Golden Brau bottle shaped metal opener 29/04/2019 - gift from E.H.Sz. * Foot shaped old metal bottle opener May 02/05/2019 - 6 openers from Brașov * 4 openers from Johnny's Antics, Numismatics and Rare toys ** Gopo's little man (beige) with ACR symbol, bottle opener ** Gopo's little man (dark blue) with ACR symbol, bottle opener ** Hard Rock Cafe guitar shaped bottle opener ** Fagaras Deschizator Capse white translucent rectangle shaped plastic opener * Full Tilt Poker poker token shaped black plastic bottle opener - gift from L.P. * Ursus Retro wrench shaped black metal bottle opener - won through a "lucky" scratch-off ticket 05/05/2019 - Saint George Days market * Bottle opener with deer antler handle 07/05/2019 - Swiss second-hand shop * Löwenbräu München opener with light blue plastic handle * Michel Tansini multifunctional dark red plastic bottle opener * Fachingen church key opener * Bottle opener with folding cork (type 3) (Patent Thea) 13/05/2019 - gift from the employees at ABS * Hungarian Scouts of Romania handmade rectangle shaped wooden bottle opener 15/05/2019 - gift from I.P. and S.K.3 * Austria round metal souvenir opener * Beer bottle shaped green wooden bottle opener (Cold Beer since 1967) * Beer bottle shaped red wooden bottle opener (Premium Beer) * Hungary, Budapest small metal souvenir opener 3'' The aunt and cousin of Váry Péter Jr.'s mother, respectively.'' 19/05/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Aurora Brașov bottle cap shaped yellow plastic opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Ursus white plastic bottle opener * PIONEER Vetőmagok white plastic bottle opener * Old metal church key-like bottle opener * Löwenbräu seit 1383 church key opener ** Cat shaped green plastic corkscrew ** Met Chim Brașov yellow plastic corkscrew 20/05/2019 - gift from L.B. * Azerbaijan round bronze colored souvenir opener 25-26/05/2019 - 12 openers from Odorheiu Secuiesc/Székelyudvarhely * Bottle cap shaped white plastic opener with Erdély inscription * Yummy Yang Chinese Cuisine transparent rectangle shaped plastic opener * Safelaunch carabiner shaped metal bottle opener * MESON AB curved metal bottle opener * Tennis racket shaped old brass bottle opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Bere Reghin old metal bottle opener * Custom metal bottle opener formed on the lathe - gift from our good friend, L.F. * Muscular man shaped bottle opener * Tiltott Csíki Sör white plastic opener (fist) * Round opener with Tiltott Csíki Sör logo * Csíki Sör round metal bottle opener with built-in led * Wooden hand plane shaped bottle opener with Székelyföld inscription 27/05/2019 - souvenir openers from Transfăgărășan/Transzfogaras * Bâlea Lac / Transfăgărășan bottle opener with wooden handle * Souvenir opener with Transfăgărășan inscription and picture of the Bâlea Lake (triangle) 30/05/2019 - gift from I.D. * Snowboard shaped souvenir opener from Saint Gervais June 03/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Wall mounted Corona Extra bottle opener 06/06/2019 - order from G.C. * Bitte ein Bit round bottle opener with soccer ball pettern and German soccer team * Wenn's um Geld geht SPARKASSE metal bottle opener (Solingen) * Krombacher Pils church key-like bottle opener * Krombacher Pils round golden bottle opener * Jaschinski Transporte white van-shaped plastic bottle opener * Gatzweilers Alt Düsseldorf / España 82 metal bottle opener 07/06/2019 - trip to Târgu Secuies/Kézdivásárhely * Zsuzsi and Andris dolls collection transparent rectangle shaped plastic bottle opener * Château Medoc wine bottle shaped multifunctional bottle opener 07/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Trout shaped metal bottle opener * Golden feather shaped bottle opener 08/06/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Omnia long metal bottle opener * Edward VIII 1936 round brass bottle opener with portrait * Fagaras Deschizator Capse red translucent rectangle shaped plastic opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Fairlight transparent rectangle shaped plastic bottle opener * Urgent Cargus metal van-shaped bottle opener * Orange rubber figure shaped bottle opener with golden metal crown * WÜRTH white plastic bottle opener 11/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Comma shaped metal bottle opener with compass 12/06/2019 - gift from S.T. * Black plastic bottle opener with hidden corkscrew * Petrom transparent plastic bottle opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Sf. Gheorghe / Sepsiszentgyörgy / St. George coat of arms red plastic bottle opener (fist) * Danubius Hotels Group white plastic bottle opener (fist) * Roma wine bottle shaped metal souvenir opener with green-white-red colored ribbon 12/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Deadpool bust metal bottle opener * Short metal bar blade bottle opener * Flip-flop shaped metal bottle opener with light blue straps 14/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Wallet Ninja (classic) 18-in-1 multifunctional credit card sized metal bottle opener 15/06/2019 - ITC, Brașov * M・THERESIA・D・G・R・IMP・HU・BO・REG・round metal bottle opener * Old flat multifunctional metal bottle opener with lozenge ◊ pattern 20/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Hand of the King brooch shaped metal bottle opener 21/06/2019 - order from V.D. * Corona Extra bar blade (metal, engraved) * Tuborg bar blade (metal, black paint) * Tuborg / Drink med respekt bar blade (black rubber, white paint) * Tuborg black plastic double headed bottle opener 22/06/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Agip round yellow plastic bottle opener * Hacker-Pschorr bottle opener with white plastic handle * Baugeschäft Brennstoffe Hans Buck white plastic bottle opener * Kondrauer Mineralwasser bottle opener with wooden handle * Willenbrock small metal bottle opener * Hoch Personaldienstleistung 2000 metal bottle opener * Bayreuther Bierbrauerei AG church key-like opener (type 1) * Brauerei Schladming church key opener 24/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * House Stark symbol shaped round metal bottle opener with Winter is Coming Stark inscription 25/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Ace of Spades shaped black metal bottle opener * Infinity Gauntlet shaped metal bottle opener 26/06/2019 - order from AliExpress * Foot shaped metal bottle opener with keychain ring July 01/07/2019 - Swiss second-hand shop * Warteck Bier long brass opener * Totem shaped green plastic bottle opener 02/07/2019 - Swiss second-hand shop * Schlüssel Oppliger key-shaped metal bottle opener * Brass Native American with axe, bottle opener * Brass alpaca shaped bottle opener with Cusco Peru inscription * Brass vicuna shaped bottle opener with Peru Vicuna inscription * Brass Inca figure shaped bottle opener * Brass hand shaped long bottle opener 02/07/2019 - second-hand shop * Staropramen bottle cap shaped dark green plastic bottle opener with Calea Pasiunii inscription * Staropramen bottle cap shaped dark green plastic bottle opener with Calea Perseverenței inscription * Münster Bier church key opener 10/07/2019 - my late-grandmother's late gift * Made in China / Stainless steel multifunctional metal bottle opener with image of a diamond 13/07/2019 - antique market in Brașov * Bayreuther Bierbrauerei AG church key-like opener (type 2) * Corona / Family Drinks old church key-like bottle opener * Monaco, Monte-Carlo round plastic souvenir opener with the casino building and an F1 car * Bottle opener with hollow orange plastic handle * Multifunctional bottle opener with beige plastic handle * Federația Română de Fotbal small metal bottle opener with football before a red-yellow-blue background * Metalo Chim Brașov church key opener (ckCW) (type 3) (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Mönchshof-Bräu church key opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) * Würzburger Hofbräu church key opener * Dinkelacker church key opener 13/07/2019 - flee market in Brașov * Küppers Kölsch / aus Köln am Rhein golden round metal bottle opener with green background * Löschzug Verne 1931-1991 round metal bottle opener with fish * Shirt-shaped white plastic opener with Löwy Hemden sind die Besten inscription on the back * Black plastic bottle opener with built-in keychain ring holder (Made in W. Germany) * Erste Bank red plastic bottle opener (extra; page redirects to the previously owned opener) (coming soon!) * Brass bottle opener in the shape of race horse and jockey 14/07/2019 - flee market in Târgu Mureș/Marosvásárhely This haul is a special one, as it was Péter Jr.'s first ever solo "hunt". * Bottle opener with transparent octagonal plastic handle * MedReflexx blue foot-shaped metal bottle opener * Alpirsbacher Klosterbräu round golden metal bottle opener * Freiberger Premium Pils round metal bottle opener * Wooden hand plane shaped bottle opener with Bierhobel inscription * Bärwurzerei Hieke Zwiesel white plastic bottle opener (fist) 16/07/2019 - second-hand shop * Large church key-like bottle opener with the word "cheers" in different languages * SAREL white plastic bottle opener (fist) Category:Bottle opener